Black Roses
by Monochrome Masquerade
Summary: ONESHOT. We all couldn't help but wonder what happened to Tak at the end of "Tak:The Hideous New Girl", right? Well, here's my guess. R&R please.


_Hey everyone! Invader Key here! _

_I know, alot of you a probably like, "RAWR YOU DOOKIE WEENIE WHERE THE HECK IS PART THREE OF WE ALL FALL DOWN?"_

_Well, the fact is, I have writer's block on that particular subject. No, that doesn't mean I'm cancelling it. It's definately and interesting story that I would love to continue. I'm just taking a little break is all. Although ***spoiler for We All Fall Down*** I may be including Tak in We All Fall Down, I really couldn't wait till I write the chapter she comes into the story in, so I wrote this little oneshot centering around her. (Becauseshe'sjustthatawesome). Enjoy! ^_^_

_I'm supirised it got so things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

_~Linkin Park, In The End_

* * *

><p>Unseen clouds covered the full moon that shone in the sky above this bustling city. Rain pounded down on the sidewalk in a seemingly never-ending flow.<p>

A teenage girl, who looked about sixteen or seventeen, strolled down the sidewalk leisurely. She stood about 5'1". Short indigo hair framed a narrow, pale face. At the moment, she wore a dark gray hoodie and torn up skinny jeans with over-the-knee steel-toed boots. She held a purple umbrella over her head, something that she was NEVER without on a rainy day.

To the untrained eye, she appeared to be an average high school outcast. She was definitely different. For one thing, she had only three fingers on each hand. No one ever questioned this, they all just figured she had been in some horrible accident as a child. Another thing nobody ever paid much mind to was the silver and purple round piece of metal that was attached to her back. Everyone assumed she wore it just because she was "weird". Nobody guessed that she would die, slowly and painfully, if she went just ten minutes without it.

This, of course, was Tak, former scourge of the universe. Or, at least she could've been. She never even got a chance to train to be in her home planet's army, due to an accident that trapped her in a training cell on the day of her final test. She was so filled with rage by this that she embarked on a self-proclaimed mission to hunt down whatever or whoever caused the accident. After years of searching, she found who did it-Invader Zim, her former classmate in the Academy.

She befriended a young paranormal investigator named Dib, out of hope that she could get some information about this planet she had traveled to. Fairly quickly, she devised a plan to destroy this planet-Earth, she learned it was called-and take her place in the irken army as an elite solider, the title she deserved. After one day, she had contacted her planet's leaders, the Almighty Tallests, informing them of her plan. They approved, and agreed to enlist her in the army if she succeeded.

The next night, she launched her plan of hollowing out Earth's core. But, Zim's SIR unit, GIR, and Dib's younger sister, Gaz, managed to posses her SIR unit, Mimi's body and made Mimi act incredibly stupid, costing Tak the battle with Zim. Dib shut her plan down, leaving Earth virtually unharmed. Zim then struck the final blow, launching Tak off into space.

Six years later, she crashed on some odd planet called Grechon. There was no life forms whatsoever on Grechon, leaving Tak stranded. She phoned the Tallests for help, only to be banished for failing to destroy Earth. She was stripped of all machinery except for her her cloaking device and then placed back on planet Earth for the remainder of her life.

She had hoped that everything would be as she left it in her base. She had enough equipment there to try and take over Earth again.

Nope.

Everything was gone. Her base was nothing but a hollow shell. She lived in it anyway, but she had no way to get revenge for everything Zim had caused her to go through. So, she gave it all up. She decided that she would try her hardest to live as a human. This was no easy task, because normal humans have fingers, not claws. Normal humans don't have to bathe in paste before they go anywhere near water. Normal humans haven't been anywhere beyond their puny galaxy.

But, there was one person who went out of his way to make everything comfortable for her. Dib. Tak chuckled aloud at this. She couldn't believe that after she made Dib think they were friends and then attempted to blow his planet to smithereens, he could forgive her.

At first, Tak resented him. But, she had nowhere else to go, so she hung out with Dib. After a while, she grew to like him as a friend. Before long, she agreed to help Dib in his fight to save Earth.

Besides, there was a kind of beauty in this planet that Dib had showed to her; she couldn't believe that once she had tried to destroy it. They weren't nearly as technologically advanced as the irkens, but Tak saw this as a kind of good thing. Another thing Dib had taught her was that conquest wasn't all that mattered in life-that love and happiness played a significant role in shaping one's character. The Irken Armada was too caught up in their science to recognize these emotions. Maybe that's why they're all jerks.

"They don't know what they're missing out on," Tak said aloud to herself.

She had walked so far, she was know at the river that marked her city's edge. The rain pelleted into the swirling current, adding a curious sound to the normal rush. It sounded so peculiar, like an odd kind of symphony. Tak found herself tapping her fingers on the handle of her umbrella to the rhythm. Another sublime beauty on this odd planet-these storms that everyone hated so much. Tak found them intriguing. Water falling from the sky? Look her in the eyes and tell her it's not interesting.

Glancing down at her watch, she realized it was almost midnight. She should probably start walking home. Before turning around, she stole one last glance at the river.

"And to think," she sighed aloud. "This all started with my life being 'ruined'."

* * *

><p><em>Yep, folks, that's it. She seems to have calmed down a bit, eh? She, uh, smashed my keyboard to peices for writing her like that, but it's fixed now. Two words:Duct tape. Anywho, reviews please?<em>


End file.
